le retour d'un banni
by omedo sefihi
Summary: ALLEZ LIRE L'ANNONCE, IMPORTANT
1. Prologue

Salut a tous! 

me voila de retour pour une 2eme fic sur harry potter

j'espere que ma nouvelle fic sera meilleur que la 1ere

mon idee serait  que harry aprés une fausse accusation pendant sa sixieme année se soit enfui avant que l'on ne l'emmene  azkaban

cette fic se passerait alors que harry potter aurait aux alentours de 20 ans

enfin depuis un petit moment une sorte de zorro se dresse contre voldemort en defendant les personne que ce dernier attaque

j'intitulerais donc cette fiction: 

le retour d'un banni

Je remercie tout d'abord Lunenoire et Harryjo pour leur review

Je remercie aussi Umbre77 qui m'a dit qu'il fallait au bout de ses idees

Et enfin je remercie tous les auteurs auteurs qui m'ont inspiré

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling à part Abdallah Geronimo Cohen qui appartient à hubert felix thiéfaine

Merci a tous pour votre grande attention, j'espere publier le 1er chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine.

gandalf le blanc


	2. Qui êtes vous?

posté le 30/10/2003  
  
**le retour d'un banni**  
  
chapitre1:Qui êtes vous?  
  
Je suis réveille par des cris sur le chemin de traverse. Mais que se passe t'il encore. Je m'habille, je mets ma cape et je rabats ma capuche, j'attrape mon sabre et ma baguette. C'est bon je suis prêt a sortir sur le chemin de traverse. Godric, mon phoenix, vient se poser sur mon épaule tandis que Salazar, mon serpent, vient s'enrouler autour de mon bras et que Romulus, mon loup, vient se mettre a mes côtés.  
  
Je sors et je m'aperçois que les mangemorts attaque, mais que font les aurores, ils devraient déjà être là. Je vois un mangemort qui s'amuse à tourmenter une gamine d'environ 5 ans, je réfléchi pas je sors mon sabre et je passe à l'attaque et je tue d'un coup. Maintenant c'est au tour des autres. Ah! Voilà enfin les aurores, cependant je continue avec des sorts, pendant que mes animaux ont déjà commencé le combat, mon sabre me servira si il doit y avoir un combat corps à corps.  
  
Une demi heure plus tard, c'était fini, les derniers mangemorts avait transplané. Mes animaux revinrent a leur place habituelle.Il y avait finalement 31 civils morts, 12 de bléssés, 3 aurores morts et 10 de blessés ainsi que 5 mangemort morts et 2 capturés. Et tandis que je me préparait a partir, un aurore arriva la baguette pointée sur moi.  
  
"Ne bougez plus" me dit l'aurore  
  
"Vous ne m'effrayiez point, je peux partir si j'en ai l'envie."lui répond-y-je  
  
"Essayez de vous enfuir et vous seriez stupefixé. Sur ce enlevez votre cagoule et dite moi votre nom." déclara-t'il  
  
J'enlevai cette dernière puis je lui releva:  
  
"Je m'appelle Abdallah Geronimo Cohen" et sur ce je disparut dans un éclair rouge.  


* * *

  
  
les prochains chapitre seront surement plus long surtout si j'ai pleins reviews alors svp cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas a gauche.  
je vous repondrez a la fin de chaque chapitre.  
gandalf le blanc 


	3. Réunion de l'Ordre

posté le 30/10/2003  
  
**le retour d'un banni**  
  
chapitre2:Réunion de l'Ordre  
  
LLa lumière rouge avait fait retourner tous le chemin de traverse vers le chef des aurores (celui qui avait interrogé Abdallah), un autre aurore s'approcha et lui dit:  
  
"Où est-il passé?"  
  
"Je n'en sais rien, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il intervient." Lui répondit-il  
  
"C'est normal de combattre les mangemorts." Répliqua l'autre  
  
"Oui, bien sur mais il arrive toujours sur place avant nous, comme si il prévoyait le lieu des attaques." Réfuta son chef puis il pensa qu'il devrait en avertir l'ordre du phoenix.  
  
**********  
  
Heureusement que l'aurore ne l'avait pas reconnu, car normalement il ne devrait pas être en liberté, il avait effectivement échappe de peu à Azkaban, en effet au moment où les aurores l'emportait, il avait pu transplané, mais de toutes façon, il n'avait, normalement, aucune chance d'être reconnu, il avait modifié son visage, il avait, en effet, appris à être metamorphmagus. Il faudrait maintenant qu'il soit plus prudent. Soudain il eut l'idée d'aller à Poudlard pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal, ceci lui permettrait de protéger le collège et surtout les enfants qui y étudiaient. Ça y est il avait pris sa décision demain il irait voir Dumbledore. Mais pour l'instant il allait retourner sur le chemin de traverse, à cette heure là les medicomages devait déjà être passé, il en profiterait pour allait chercher des livres sur l'ancienne magie puis racheter des ingrédients pour ses potions et finalement il rentrerait chez lui pour se reposer, c'est vrai que ces dernières années, il dormait peu, des cauchemars le hantait.  
  
**********  
  
Ron Weasley, le chef des aurores avait parler de cette événement a sa femme, Hermione Granger Weasley. Il avait tous les deux décidé dans parler à la réunion de l'ordre, ce soir, 15 rues des lilas, en effet ils avaient abandonné le 12 place grimmauld après la trahison de Harry pendant leur sixième année à Poudlard. Cette trahison les avait tous touchés profondément. Mais la plus touche fut bien Ginny, en effet ils sortaient ensemble depuis Noël, lorsqu'en février il fut accusé. Depuis Ginny avait consacré sa vie à le retrouvé et a lui faire payer cette forfaiture. Il été maintenant condamné à recevoir un baiser de la part des détraqueur. Arrivé au quartier général de l'ordre tous les membres étaient déjà là. La réunion fut vite commence par Ron qui demanda des infos sur cet Abdallah Geronimo Cohen. Dumbledore répondit qu'il allait se renseigner demain. Ils passèrent après au mission en cours et posèrent finalement la question final:  
  
"Toujours aucune trace de Harry, Ginny?"  
  
"Non, aucune à croire qu'il a disparu de la surface de la planète." Répondit cette dernière  
  
"Et toi Sévérus sais-tu quelque chose?" Demanda Dumbledore  
  
"Rien mais Voldemort ne me fais plus autant confiance qu'avant." Certifia t-il  
  
"Bien je déclare la réunion terminée, rendez vous dans trois jour à 20 heures, c'est bon pour tout le monde?"reprit Dumbledore  
  
"A jeudi, 20 heures." Répondit le reste de l'ordre.  
  


* * *

  
-A tous: Merci de me faire confiance  
  
-Fumseck: Je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée sinon je ne me serais pas lancé là dedans sinon t'inquiète pas je continuerais, pour le nom, il m'en fallait un et a ce moment j'écouter une musique qui a pour nom la ballade d'Abdallah Geronimo Cohen de Hubert Félix Thiéfaine.(Elle est d'ailleurs accessible sur: celle de 4.5Mo.) Vite, ça par contre ça dépend il me faut pouvoir me pencher dessus et de plus je n'ai accès à un ordinateur seulement pendant les vacances et les week-ends  
  
-lisia: Je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée sinon je ne me serais pas lancé là dedans  
  
-Valoche: Je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée sinon je ne me serais pas lancé là dedans, la suite sera prête soit le week-end prochain soit celui d'après.  
  
-Vaness: Je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée sinon je ne me serais pas lancé là dedans  
  
-Alliel: Je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée sinon je ne me serais pas lancé là dedans et je trouve aussi qu'il n'y en a plus beaucoup en cours  
  
-coccinelle-rouge13: Moi aussi j'adore ce genre d'histoire  
  
-sophie: T'inquiète, tu verras la suite et pour l'identité de Abdallah, vous n'avez pas du avoir beaucoup de mal.^^  
  
-Icemaster: J'espère que ce sera une excellente fic mais là j'ai des doutes je suis pas super doué j'ecrit ça car pas mal d'auteur m'ont inspiré.  
  
-Pug de Crydee: J'espère que la suite va te plaire et si sa laisse un peu sur la faim c'est normal  
  
-tokagero ryu: Ne t'inquiète pas je vais continuer.  
  
-hedwige: Ce n'est que le début  
  
-Harryjo: Je vais continuer, j'ai pas commencé pour rien.  
  
-pimousse fraise: Tu auras la suite pas d'inquiétude  
  
-lo: J'espère que tu auras une bonne opinion sur ma fic  
  
-Aulili:ne t'inquiète pas normalement pendant les cours, ce sera 1 / week-end car je n'ai 1 ordinateur que le week-end.  
  
Encore merci à tous et n'oubliez pas continuez de reviewer. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde par mail dites le moi.  
  
Gandalf le blanc 


	4. le professeur de défense contre les forc...

posté le 31/10/2003  
  
**le retour d'un banni**  
  
chapitre3:le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal  
  
Dumbledore réfléchissait dans son bureau tout en caressant Fumseck puis il posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête à son phoenix (oui je sais il devient sénile, lol, non après tous c'est peut être normal quand il y'a quelque chose qui nous tracasse):  
  
"Qui est cette Abdallah Geronimo Cohen?"  
  
Soudain on frappa à la porte:   
  
"Entrez!" Dit-il  
  
C'était le professeur McGonagall.  
  
"Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Reprit t'il  
  
"C'est une personne qui vient pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal" Répondit-elle  
  
"Qui est ce?" Poursuivit t'il  
  
"Je ne sais pas il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom" Révéla t'elle  
  
"Bien, faites le venir" Continua t'il  
  
Quelques minutes après un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans entra dans la pièce.  
  
"Bienvenue, je suis content de vous voir, je commençais à désespèrer de trouver quelqu'un alors que la rentrée est dans une semaine. Au fait puis je savoir votre nom?" Questionna Dumbledore  
  
"je m'appelle Abdallah Geronimo Cohen" répondit le jeune homme  
  
On put voir que Dumbledore c'était arrête, mais cela ne dura guère. En effet 2 seconde après il reprit:  
  
"Bien asseyez vous je vais vous faire passer un test et vous demandez vos diplôme. J'espère que vous serez compétent car ce poste est très peu convoité"  
  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le test, par contre pour les diplômes ils ont brûlé dans ma maison pendant une attaque de mangemorts." Assura t'il  
  
"Tant pis alors pour les diplômes, je pense que si vous réussissez le test cela sera bon. Bien voici le test, je vais vous laisser en attendant. Je reviendrais dans une heure" Reprit t'il  
  
Notre nouvelle héros répondit aux questions et lorsque Dumbledore revient une heure après il avait déjà finit depuis un quart d'heure.  
  
"Je vous corrige ça tout de suite et je vous donne ma réponse"dit Dumbledore tout en tapant avec sa baguette sur le test  
  
"Bon, je pense que vu votre résultat je n'aurais pu trouver mieux, c'est décidé je vous engage"poursuivit t'il" Suivez moi que je vous montre vos appartements. Où sont vos valise?"  
  
"Dans ma poche, par contre j'aimerais faire un détour par le hall pour reprendre mes animaux" Dit il  
  
"bien sur, cela ne pose aucun problème" Affirma le directeur  
  
Arrive dans le hall il appela Godric, Salazar et Romulus qui rejoignirent leur place habituelle aux cotes de Abdallah puis ils prirent tous ensemble la direction de la nouvelle chambre du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un portrait qui représentait un homme habillé de rouge et or, ses cheveux était noir ses yeux bleu(sans aucun n'intérêt pour l'histoire):  
  
"Voldemort" Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Puis voyant que le directeur ne bougeait pas Abdallah rembarra:  
  
"si vous attendez une réaction de ma part vous allez rester longtemps dans cette position"  
  
"euh... Oui, bien voici votre chambre, votre salle de cours est juste à cote" Se reprit le directeur "Nous vous attendrons pour manger, la grande salle est la grande porte qui donne sur le hall"  
  
"bien, merci professeur" Répondit le nouveau professeur  
  
Sur ce Abdallah rentra dans la chambre. Dumbledore, quant a lui, repartit vers son bureau en se disant que cet Abdallah était, en effet très étrange, il avait pu sentir une aura qui imposait le respect, il ne doutait pas que cet homme soit plus fort que lui et le seigneur des ténèbres et qu'il valait mieux s'en faire un allier qu'un ennemi, et apparemment, il était de leurs cotes.  
  


* * *

  
  
-Pretresse Elfique: comme tu dis c'est une bonne question a laquelle je ne repondrais pas sinon je ne verais plus l'interet de la fic.  
  
-keit:un faux nom je sais pas je vais pas reveler mon histoire et pour le reste je sais pas trop car en faite je decouvre l'histoire en meme temps que vous alors que cette histoir est mon invention  
  
-hedwige:pour la suite t'inquiete pas j'arrete pas la et pour la longeurdes chapitre je fais suivant ce qui me vient a 'idee  
  
-Harryjo:je vais essayer de continuer comme ca par contre pour l'actualisation des chapitres ca depend de mes obligation par exemple quand je suis en cours je n'ai un ordi pour les poster simplement le week end et puis il me faut aussi de l'inspiration  
  
-Alliel:pour la longueur des chapitres je suis desole c'est suivant mon inspiration mais je vais essaye de faire des efforts pour la description  
  
- Icemaster:je suis d'accord avec toi pour cette pense philosophique et je sais aussi que je ne suis pas tres bon c'est d'ailleur pour ca que j'ai choisi une 1ere scientifique.  
  
-coccinelle-rouge13: pour les conseils sur certaines fic connecte toi sur messenger et avec de la chance Abdallah Geronimo Cohen( tu verras d'ailleur que tu as cet personne t'as ajouter a sa liste de contact) te repondras et ne t'inquiete pas je continue  
  
-Moi:desole pour la longueur mais c'est suivant mon inspiration  
  
-Fumseck:pour la longeur des chapitre je suis desole c'est suivant mon inspiraion et puis des excuse j'en ai meme en vacance (ex je dois preter mon ordi a mon frere pour que je puisse arranger certain problemes sur le sien  
  
-Valoche:pour le chap 3 le voila et on vera pour le chap 4 en tps en et en heure  
  
-Aulili:la voila la suite, pour la mise a jour je ferais de mon mieux  
  
Gandalf le blanc. 


	5. sauvetage inconcevable

posté le 11/11/2003  
  
**le retour d'un banni**  
  
chapitre4:sauvetage inconcevable  
  
Une fois qu'Abdallah fut rentré dans sa chambre, il sortit sa valise de sa poche et la remit a sa taille normale. Il commença à ranger ses affaires et une fois qu'il eu fini il s'aperçut qu'il était l'heure de manger. Il descendit donc et une fois arrivé devant la grande salle, il eu un moment d'hésitation puis il se décida et entra finalement. Quand il ouvrit la porte le silence se fit, dans la grande salle, tous les professeurs le regardait, Dumbledore se leva alors et dit:  
  
"Je vous présente votre nouveau collègue, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Abdallah Geronimo Cohen."  
  
A la suite cette déclaration toutes les conversations reprirent, Abdallah chercha une place vide et s'aperçut que la seule était celle entre le professeur de potion, Severus Rogue et le professeur d'arithmancie, Hermione Weasley. Il alla donc s'y asseoir. Le maître des potions lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que Hermione engageât la conversation:   
  
"Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Weasley et je suis professeur d'arithmancie depuis un an dans ce collège. Et vous qui êtes-vous pour prendre la place maudite?"  
  
"Enchante, je suppose que vous avez écouté la présentation du directeur sur mon compte. Et je prends cette place car j'ai besoin d'argent et puis de toute façon je ne crois pas à cette malédiction, je pense plutôt à un manque de chance des autres professeurs de cette matière"  
  
A cette instant il furent interrompus par une personne, qui entra en trombe dans la grande salle et cria:  
  
"Pré au lard est attaqué, on a besoin de renfort"  
  
Sur ce Dumbledore ce leva et dit:  
  
"tout le monde dans mon bureau" puis il ajouta plus bas a l'intention du professeur McGonagall "Réunissez l'ordre!"  
  
Tandis que Dumbledore parlait, Abdallah lui était déjà partit, suivit de ses animaux, en direction du village oubliant même que grâce à l'héritage de Gryffondor il pouvait transplaner même dans Poudlard. Arriver là-bas, il put voir que la bataille avait déjà commence depuis un bout de temps.  
  
**********  
  
Pendant ce temps la Dumbledore, les professeurs et l'ordre du phoenix étaient réunis dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier commença en demandant:   
  
"Où se trouve M. Cohen?"  
  
"Je pense qu'il est déjà partit Albus" répondit Hermione  
  
"Bien nous allons nous aussi partir, tout le monde est prêt?" Reprit t'il  
  
Un oui général se fit entendre  
  
"Très bien alors allons-y" finit Dumbledore  
  
Sur ces paroles il partirent tous en direction de Pré au lard. Arrivé là-bas ils purent voir le carnage qui avait déjà était fait. Ils avancèrent dans la rue principale jusqu'a ce qu'il tombe sur des Mangemorts. la bataille faisait maintenant rage depuis quelques heures quand un éclair vert se dirigea vers Dumbledore, tous le monde eu l'impression que le temps se figeait tandis qu'il voyait arriver la mort du directeur, lorsqu'un bouclier lui aussi vert se dressa entre le sort et Dumbledore, le sortilège fut, à l'étonnement de tout le monde sauf du lanceur, absorbé par ce bouclier. Sentant qu'ils perdaient du terrain les Mangemorts transplanérent au repère de leur maître. Ce fut alors des hurlements de joie qui déchirèrent le silence qui c'était mis en place au lancée de l'Avada Kedavra. Dumbledore demanda alors:   
  
"Qui est ce qui a créé ce bouclier"  
  
"Cet homme la bas, qui a un phoenix sur l'épaule" lui répondit un villageois  
  
Dumbledore fut légèrement surpris en reconnaissant son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'approcha de lui et demanda:   
  
"Quel est ce sort que vous avez lance?"  
  
"C'est une invention de mon cru, un mélange entre la magie noire et la magie ancienne" répondit Abdallah  
  
"la magie noire?"  
  
"oui la magie noire, vous savez celle-ci n'est pas plus mauvaise que la blanche si elle n'est pas utilisée à mauvais escient"  
  
"je ne sais pas trop, mais sinon ou avez vous appris la magie ancienne?"  
  
"je suis désolé, mais je ne peux vous le révéler, j'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrais"  
  
"bien, merci quand même de m'avoir sauve la vie"  
  
"c'était tous a fait normal de protéger le directeur de Poudlard, sur ce je vous laisse, je dois me reposer. A ce soir au dîner." termina Abdallah  
  
Abdallah s'éloigna alors est transplana dans sa chambre quand il fut sur que personne ne pouvait le voir.  
  
Arriver dans sa chambre il se jura d'utiliser le moins souvent possible des sortilège hors ceux de la magie blanche, pour quelqu'un qui voulait rester discret il avait réussit à se faire remarquer le jour de son arrive. Mine de rien ce sortilège tait épuisant, heureusement, il été endurant et il récupérait vite. Il se serait mal vu s'évanouir en plein milieu de la bataille.  
  
**********  
  
A Pré au lard, il y avait maintenant les médicomages qui soignait les blessés de l'attaque, les aurores qui venait reprendre les prisonniers qui avait été fait lors de l'attaque et Dumbledore qui restait pour apporter son aide a qui en avait besoin, mais son esprit se posait encore des questions sur le bouclier et son lanceur et il se promit de surveiller son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.   
  


* * *

  
  
-Lunicorne: tu vois je ne t'ai pas fait attendre un mois mais il se pourrait que parfois j'ai des imperatifs. Alors je m'en excuse dès maintenant.  
  
-saturne: et voila le 4eme chap.  
  
-Lisia: desole pour la longueur des chaps mais c'est suivant mon inspiration. Cependant je te promet d'essayer  
  
-coccinelle-rouge13: et voila la suite  
  
-Moi: merci et encore dsl pour la longueur  
  
-Harryjo: louper les cours, je suis pas un intello mais non merci la 1ere S et deja assez dur comme ca  
  
-Nono: ca ne fait rien si tu n'as pas pu reviewer avant, il n'est jamais trop tard. Et la suite et ci-dessus  
  
-hedwige: je suis dsl de ne pas avoir mis a jour plus tot mais ce week end je suis reste une journe chez moi et j'ai pas eu vraiment de temps a moi  
  
-Icemaster: merci pour le compliment. pour la date j'ai moi meme pique l'idee a polaris.  
  
-keit:et la suite est la juste au-dessus je te jure.  
  
-Lywen:dsl pour la longueur des chaps mais c'est suivant mon inspiration.  
  
-Aulili: la suite est arrive je te le jure, elle est juste au dessus.  
  
-pimousse fraise: ca fait rien si tu oublie de reviewer un chap, tu me lis et en plus tu me le fais savoir de temps en tepms c'est deja ca. Sinon t'impatiente pas la voila la suite. Et surtout ne pleure pas pour ma fic ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Cependant je m'excuse de t'avoir chagriner  
  
-Lunenoire: je sais bien qu'il est un peu trop confiant mais bon il a bien accepte rogue alors pourquoi pas mon perso, je sais pas si cohen est harry (lol en faite si je sais mais je vais pas vous le dire), pour les couples c'est aussi mes preferés, pour les spoiler je sais pas trop bon il y en deja un mais je sais pas il y en aura surement d'autre.  
  
-Alliel: dsl pour la longueur des chap mais c'est suivant l'inspiration sinon voila enfin la suite  
  
-lo: ne t'inquiete pas je continuerai jusqu'a la fin ou ma mort(c'est on jamais) non je rigole je la finirais bien avant d'avoir 70 ansi il me reste donc environ 54 ans pour l'ecrire.  
  
-Calire: ne t'inquiete pas elle continue mais il se peut que des fois j'ai des imperatifs alors je m'excuse pour ceux ci dès maintenant  
  
A tous: merci encore a tous ceux qui me lisent et me review j'apprecie vos encouragement et je vous en remercie encore.  
  
Gandalf le blanc. 


	6. la bataille des elfes

posté le 22/11/2003  
  
**le retour d'un banni**  
  
chapitre5:La bataille des elfes  
  
Dumbledore retourna à Poudlard en fin d'après midi, l'ordre l'attendait toujours dans son bureau, quand il rentra dans ce dernier des questions fusèrent d'un peu partout, il leva la main pour arrêter ce brouhaha, puis dit:  
  
"les questions auxquelles je peux répondre trouverons leurs réponses après demain pendant la réunion en attendant rentrez tous chez vous. Une dernière chose je vous demanderais de garder un oeil le plus souvent possible sur Mr Cohen" il dit cette dernière phrase en regardant plus particulièrement les professeurs présent, puis il rajouta "ne faisons pas attendre vos collègues le souper devrait être servi maintenant"  
  
Les professeurs membre de l'ordre descendirent donc dans la grande salle où l'on pouvait voir quelques professeurs déjà attablés, mais il manquait tout de même celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver, il repris la même place que celle du déjeuner. Le repas finit, ils allèrent tous rejoindre leurs appartements, le lendemain se passa sans encombre. Cependant au moment dîner alors qu'ils commençaient à manger un elfe des bois débarqua dans la grande salle en criant:  
  
"Geronimo, Geronimo notre royaume est attaqué, le roi m'envoie te chercher car il a besoin de tous ses généraux"  
  
"que dis-tu, je croyais que la paix avait été signée avec les elfes de Fangorn ?"  
  
"ce ne sont pas eux qui nous attaquent mais des elfes noirs."  
  
"Pars devant, le temps que je me prépare et je te rejoins" puis s'adressant au directeur" je serais de retour pour assurer les cours ne vous inquiétez pas, Ladros (nda: Merci à Laika et Fleur pour le nom) ne me retiendra pas indéfiniment, je ne leur suis pas indispensable."  
  
N'attendant même pas la réponse de Dumbledore, il partit en direction de ses appartements ou il prit ses armes, ça y'est, il était prêt au combat, il fit tout le chemin en direction du parc a une allure folle, il passa devant le nez étonné des professeurs. Il s'arrêta quelque instant devant l'orée de la forêt interdite, de la place des professeurs on aurait pu croire qu'il hésitait, mais il en été tout autre, il était même au contraire plus que déterminé à porter secours à son père adoptif, non en fait il attendait ses compagnons (nda: Ses animaux seront aussi appeler ainsi jusqu'a nouvel ordre). Une fois que ceux ci l'eurent rejoint, il s'enfonça dans la foret interdite, ne pouvant se permettre d'attirer l'attention en transplanant de l'intérieur des protections, de Poudlard, sous l'oeil attentif des professeur, une fois qu'il fut sur d'être hors de vue de ces derniers il transplana avec ses animaux dans la demeure de Ladros roi du peuple des elfes de Valar. Arrivé à destination il fut tout de suite serrer dans les bras de son père adoptif qui dit:  
  
"Te voilà enfin mon fils, je croyais que tu nous avais oubliés."  
  
"mais non, Ladros tu vois bien je suis ici" reprit Abdallah  
  
"oui bien sur mais cela fait bientôt un ans que je ne t'ai pas revu, je n'ai eu de nouvelle que à travers la dizaine de missive que tu m'as envoyé"  
  
"je suis désole Ladros, j'étais à la recherche de Voldemort" reprit Geronimo  
  
"Ca ne fait rien je suis heureux de te revoir, mais dit moi comment se fait il que tu te trouve à Poudlard pour un poste d'enseignement alors que tu veux rechercher Voldemort"  
  
"il se trouve que j'ai failli me faire arrêter par un agent du ministère de la magie et que travailler pour Dumbledore me permettait de m'assurer une certaine possibilité d'action sans risquer d'être arrêter par les aurores. Enfin, revenons au sujet qui m'a amené ici"  
  
"en effet ne nous égarons pas, regarde tu verras sur ces cartes la disposition et les effectifs des armées des elfes noirs d'après nos éclaireurs"  
  
Abdallah alla étudier les cartes puis il déclara:  
  
"Ne t'en fais pas avec tes meilleurs archers tu pourras occasionner de grandes pertes avant qu'ils ne quittent leur campement et cela les incitera sûrement a retourne aux côtés de leur maître"  
  
"je sais mais j'ai besoin de toi pour accomplir cette mission, tu n'es pas mon meilleur général pour rien alors je pense que tu devrais orchestrer l'attaque"  
  
"comme tu veux Ladros, je demanderais que tous les meilleurs archers soit réunis demain matin, je leur donnerait les ordres à ce moment, ils prendront places dans la fin de l'après midi et dès la nuit tombée l'attaque pourra débuter"  
  
"très bien je vais envoyer des héraut dans tout le royaume, maintenant vas te reposer, il faut que tu sois frais et dispo demain matin"  
  
"c'est avec plaisir que je vais me reposer Ladros"  
  
Sur ce Abdallah et ses compagnons rejoignirent la chambre qu'il lui était réservé depuis qu'il s'était fait adopter par Ladros. C'était une des première nuit ou il dormit correctement depuis qu'il était a la recherche du repère de Voldemort. Le lendemain ses directive avait été suivit à la lettre il exposa donc son plan aux archers qu'il allait commander le soir même.  
  
**********  
  
Ce soir la à Poudlard, l'ordre du phoenix était réunis dans le bureau du directeur, il ouvrit la réunion en disant:  
  
"il est l'heure, pouvons nous commencer?"  
  
Il marqua une pause ou l'on pu voir plusieurs tête hocher signe que tous était d'accord, puis il reprit:  
  
"bien je voulais vous avertir que notre nouveau professeur n'est autre que Abdallah Geronimo Cohen"  
  
"vous parler de la personne qui m'a fait faux bond sur le chemin de traverse?" questionna Ron.  
  
"lui même, apparemment, c'est aussi lui qui m'a sauve de l'Avada Kedavra, mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il vient juste de partir pour aider des elfes des bois, de je ne sais trop quel royaume, dans un combat contre des elfes noirs. J'aimerais bien en apprendre plus sur lui, une idée professeur Rogue?"  
  
"non aucune si c'est un mangemort, je ne le connais pas"  
  
"bien il faudra tout de même l'avoir a l'oeil. Je pense judicieux que certain membre de l'ordre assure la protection des élevés pendant l'année scolaire, qui vote pour?"  
  
Toutes les mains se levèrent, puis il reprit. Ils parlèrent des missions en cours, puis arriva la fin de la réunion, aux alentours de minuit, il dit:  
  
"j'ai peut être des nouvelles de Potter, Voldemort m'a envoyer une lettre en disant que Potter serait un élève assidu qui apprenait vite, sinon à part ça..."  
  
Il fut interrompu par une personne qu'ils reconnurent comme le prof de défense contre les forces du mal qui entra en disant:  
  
"et vous croyez Voldemort?"  
  
"que faites vous là et qu'avez vous entendu?" questionna Dumbledore  
  
"ne vous inquiétez pas professeur j'ai juste entendu votre dernière phrase, je viens juste d'arriver et je venais vous prévenir que j'étais de retour plus tôt que prévu, mais je réitère ma question croyez vous Voldemort?"  
  
"peut être pas, mais en tous cas des personnes l'ont formellement reconnu attaquant des moldus pendant un raid de Voldemort il n'y a pas longtemps"  
  
"bien j'ai entendu ce que je voulais savoir maintenant je vais prendre conge de l'ordre du phoenix pour aller me reposer"  
  
Il sortit du bureau en laissant derrière lui des visages qui se demandait comment il savait pour l'ordre.  
  
**********  
  
Quelques heures plutôt dans le palais de Ladros, Abdallah venait de dire au roi des elfes que les elfes noirs étaient partit sans l'intervention des archers, Il finit en disant:  
  
"je vais rentrer à Poudlard, car apparemment tu n'as plus besoin de moi ici, au revoir Ladros"  
  
"A bientôt Geronimo"répondit Ladros "encore désole pour le dérangement"  
  
"ça ne fait rien" l'interrompit Abdallah" n'hésite pas a refaire appel a moi en cas de besoin"  
  
"bien alors fais bonne route"  
  
Sur ce le semi elfe partit dans sa chambre récupérer ses affaires et ses compagnons puis partit en direction de Poudlard. Arriver à destination il pensa à aller prévenir le directeur de son retour, il dit le mot de passe à la gargouille qui s'écarta arriver devant la porte il ne frappa lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Potter, qui le décida à intervenir.  
  


* * *

  
  
-Lisia: je suis content que tu aimes bien  
  
- Lunicorne:je crois que je vais mener ma fic jusqu'au bout parce que je n'aimerais pas recevoir le doloris.  
  
-Umbre77:la voila ta suite et puis qui te dit que c'est harry? en tous cas ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes  
  
**-KYO:** desole pour la longueur des chaps c'est suivant mon inspiration et pour quand on va connaitre l'identite du prof de DCFM je ne sais pas trop moi non plus.  
  
-Nono: ne 'tinquiete pas je veux pas que tu deprimes alors j'irai jusqu'au bout, et je suis content que ca te plaise  
  
-Harryjo: merci pour tes encouragements et oui tous le monde croit harry coupable enfin presque tous le monde est sur a 100% de sa culpabilite  
  
-hedwige:pour l'auteur: puis je savoir les fics que tu ecris et ou, pour la lectrice: voici la suite  
  
-Ptite Elfe: je suis content que ca te plaise et merci pour l'encouragement.  
  
-phénix20: content que ca te plaise et voila la suite  
  
-Phantme: je suis heureux que ta fic te plaisent et voila la suite, par contre stp lis ma fic meme si tu as trouver qui est abdallah.  
  
-Lunenoire:ne t'inquiete pas je ne t'en veux pas et moi aussi faut que je lise certain passage en francais pour eviter de marquer des conneries.  
  
-Aulili: content que cette fic te plaise merci pour les encouragements, heureusement que tu avais remarquer sinon il y'aurait de quoi se poser des questions  
  
-pimousse fraise:non c'est vrai tu n'as pas a dire merci. pour la suite elle est au dessus, tu dois le savoir si tulis ca je pense.  
  
- sarah30: la suite est au dessus, si si je te l'assure  
  
merci encore a tous ceux qui me reviews et ceux qui me lisent silencieusement   
A. G.L.B. C. 


	7. diversion et attaque

posté le 16/04/2004  
  
**le retour d'un banni**  
  
chapitre6: diversion et attaque.  
  
Abdallah s'était réveillé le jour de la rentrée avec un très mauvais pressentiment au sujet du poudlard express, il était encore tôt mais il espérait trouver le directeur dans son bureau. Il arriva devant la statue en une vitesse record prononça le mot de passe, "sorbet passion"(et oui avec dumbledore il faut s'attendre à quelque chose d'autre), et gravit les marches qui menait au bureau du directeur quatre à quatre, il ne prit même pas le temps de frapper à la porte, et entra dans le dit bureau. Dumbledore était déjà derrière son bureau mais il y avait aussi les quatre directeurs de maison: Le professeur McGonagall, directrice des Gryffondors, professeur de métamorphose et aussi directrice adjointe de Poudlard; Le professeur Rogue, directeur des Serpentards et professeur de potion; Le professeur Flitwick, directeur des Serdaigles et professeur d'enchantement; Et le professeur Londubat, directeur des Poufsouffle et professeur de botanique, en effet le professeur Chourave était partie à la retraite à la fin de l'année dernière et avait fortement recommandé au directeur de prendre Neville a sa place. Geronimo ne tenu pas compte de leur présence et débuta directement interrompant les conversations en cours:  
  
"Monsieur le directeur, je voudrais participer à la protection du Poudlard express, me le permettez vous?"  
  
"Bien sur c'est a vous de voir mais en cas d'attaque je veux que vous exécuter les ordres qui vous seront donné par l'Ordre du Phoenix"  
  
"Si vous le voulez, je ferais ainsi, je part tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'aller sur le chemin de traverse"  
  
"Oui comme vous voulez, mais ne soyez pas en retard pour le départ du train, 11 heure voie 9 ¾ à la gare de King's cross"  
  
"Merci monsieur le directeur" finit Abdallah  
  
Il se rendit donc au village de pré au lard, pour pouvoir transplaner jusque chez un vieil ami, qui avait toujours cru en lui, et qui habitait non loin du chemin de traverse, le professeur Remus Lupin, même si il pouvait transplaner de l'intérieur des protections de Poudlard il évitait de les faire pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons sur sa personnalité. Arrive chez Remus, il s'aperçut que ce dernier n'était pas présent, il devait être à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix . Il partit donc directement en direction du chemin de traverse, il avait bien évidemment les clés de l'appartement de son ami. En effet, avant d'avoir eu sa propre maison et après son retour de chez les elfes, Remus l'avait accueillit. Arrivé au chemin de traverse il se dirigea donc vers la boutique de livre pour acheter ceux dont il aurait besoin au cours de l'année, plus quelques uns pour lui et puis alla acheter des ingrédients pour ses potions. Il lui restait encore du temps avant de partir pour la voie 9 3/4, il décida donc de passer au chaudron baveur et de prendre son petit déjeuner avant d'y aller. À dix heure il décida qu'il était temps d'y aller, arriver sur la voie 9 ¾ il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde il monta donc dans le train est alla s'installer dans le dernier compartiment du dernier wagon, vers dix heure et demie le quai commençait à être plein.  
  
******  
  
Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard la réunion des directeurs de maison était sur le point de se terminer quand Severus Rogue posa sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche, ceci n'échappa pas a Dumbledore qui lui demanda alors:  
  
"Il vous appelle Severus"  
  
"Oui" répondit le maître de potions "Je pense qu'il prépare quelque chose de gros ou qu'il est très en colère car la marque me brûle plus que d'habitude"  
  
"Dans ce cas vas-y" reprit le directeur "et fait très attention"  
  
******  
  
Il était maintenant onze heure, à Poudlard la réunion était fini, et sur le quai 9 ¾ les derniers retardataire montait dans le train ainsi que les aurores et l'Ordre (du Phoenix pour ceux qui n'avait pas comprit), sur le quai on pouvait apercevoir les parent qui saluait leurs enfants et dans le train les enfants leur répondre. Soudain le sifflet retentit et le train s'ébranla et partit en direction de Poudlard.  
  
******  
  
Pendant ce temps au repère de Voldemort la aussi la reunion se terminait, Vous-Savez-Qui avait donné ses ordres et les mangemorts étaient tous obligé de rester sur place pour éviter une quelconque fuite. Ils se préparait à passer à l'attaque, il y avait cependant un mangemort qui se sentait mal, car il ne pourrait pas prévenir les autorités du subterfuge. Soudain alors que le clocher du village tout proche sonnait treize heure les mangemorts présent transplanairent la ou leur maître leur avait demande, certain accompagne de détraqueur, en effet les détraqueurs avait rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres et ainsi délivré tous les prisonniers, depuis une nouvele prison avait été créée et celle-ci mobilisait beaucoup d'aurors.  
  
******  
  
Au même moment on vit apparaître sur le chemin de traverse des mangemorts accompagné de détraqueur, les aurors présent avait du mal à résister devant ces agresseurs ils eurent donc besoin de renfort. Ils firent donc à l'Ordre du Phoenix et aux aurors présent dans le Poudlard express.  
  
******  
  
À ce moment les défenseurs du Poudlard express reçurent le message de détresse et demandèrent donc au chauffeur d'arrêter le train pour qu'il puisse transplaner en toutes sécurité sur le chemin de traverse. Ce fut au moment où le dernier auror transplana que les mangemorts et les détraqueurs embusqué entrèrent en action, ils commencèrent par tuer le chauffeur et son aide puis pensant qu'il n'y avait plus que les élèves ils commencèrent a les faire sortir quand 5 mangemorts furent expulsé du dernier wagon, ils furent suivit penu de temps par un homme a l'air déterminé, la baguette pointé sur les détraqueur, il prononça alors tous fort:  
  
"SPERO PATRONUM DESTRUCTUM"  
  
Un nuage bleu sorti alors de la baguette du nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal et prit la forme de quatre animaux, un cerf, un chien, un loup et un griffon. Ceux ci ne se contentèrent pas de repousser les détraqueurs, ils les attaquaient, ce fut un carnage. Une fois cela terminé il prononça une formule dans une langue inconnue des personnes présente, il ne se passa tous d'abord rien, alors les mangemorts commencèrent à l'attaquer, puis tous d'un coup Abdallah, le train et les élèves disparurent sous les yeux ebahi des mangemorts.  
  


* * *

  
  
À tous: je m'excuse pour mon retard mais la 1ere S me prend plus de temps que je ne l'avais prevu, j'espere pouvoir mettre le chapite suivant rapidement, vous l'aurez au plus tard 1 semaine apres que j'ai passé mon bac de francais, promis.  
  
Harryjo: merci, oui je sais que le fait qu'il croit harry coupable et con mais bon on peut dire aussi que j'en ai besoin.  
  
ZeCaT: merci de lire c'est sympa, tu n'est pas obligé.  
  
Tobby: merci de m'encourager et pour en savoir plus, bah lit au dessus, un merci particulier a toi qui m'a ajouter dans ta liste d'alerte  
  
Alliel: merci, dsl pour le temps mais j'etait soit occupe par les etude soit les pense tourne vers une personne alors ca n'aide pas. super chapitre quand meme pas , il y a mieux, et main de maitre ca aussi c'est vite dit et merci de m'avoir ajoute dans ta liste d'alerte.  
  
gody: merci, mais ce n'est pas magnifique, il y meilleur, merci de m'avoir ajouter dans tes favoris.  
  
marie-cri: merci de m'encourager, en fait c'est dur quand tu n'as pas le temps surtout, la mienne super bonne quand meme pas, il y a mieux. Tu adore ce genre de fic alors on est deux.  
  
**artemis:** merci, bah voila la suite elle juste au dessus. Sinon meme si c'est en retard bonne annee a toi aussi.  
  
Titou tur Lupin: merci pour la review, voila la suite, et merci de mavoir ajouter a tes alertes.  
  
keit: merci, super non quand meme pas, du courage non de la folie plutot, de l'inspiration ca c'est grace aux autre auteurs, enfin si tu veux la suite, elle est juste dessus  
  
Nono: Deprime de la vie c'est dommage, j'aimerais pas etre a ta place, sinon merci pour la review je suis content que tu adore.  
  
: merci pour la review, son nom te fait marrer, ce n'est pas le but mais tant mieux, le nom d'une editon de manga je savais pas merci pour le renseignement je dormirais moins bete cet nuit.  
  
obal: merci et voila la suite.  
  
Aulili: oui heureusement que tu avais remarqué sinon al ca serait directement chez l'opticien, merci pour la review et je ne repondrais pas a ta question desole.  
  
pimousse fraise: content que ca te plaise, fic d'exeption, non loin de la, merci, voila la suite avec beaucoup de retard desole.  
  
lo: promis je ne vous fairez pas poireauter jusqu'a mes 70 ans, sinon voila la suite. je ne pense pas quelle vous tiendra plusieur annee mais je l'aurai ecrite.  
  
Fantme: Merci de me lire jusqu'au bout et de me reviewer.  
  
Lisia: merci et desole pour la petitesse, j'essaierai de faire mieux  
  
coccinelle_rouge13: revoila l'inspiration et le temps d'ecrire merci pour tes encouragement et du fait de m'avoir rajouter dans tes alertes.  
  
phénix20: merci, genial non quand meme pas, et voila la suite  
  
hedwige: merci, au fait j'ai lu tes fics et j'aime bien, pour l'histoire de harry je ne sais pas encore quand mais c'est prevu.  
  
un merci special aussi à Rowane et LeDjiNn qui m'ont ajouter das leur alertes  
  
  
Gandalf le blanc agc.  



	8. annonce

Salut tous le monde je suis dans le regret que je vous annonce que cette fic est arrêtée

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas elle reviendra avec des modifications car je trouve que le départ est trop plein de chose en trop peu de temps

Sinon je vous annonce que je vais commencer la traduction d'une fic de **Jessyka** intitulée: _Harry Potter and the heirs of the four founders_

Mercià tous pour votre écoute attentive, ou plutôt lecture dans ce cas là.

Omedo Sefihi


End file.
